2920, Domowe Ognisko (t. 9) (Oblivion)
2920, Domowe Ognisko (t. 9) Treść Zapiecnik Księga dziewiąta 2920, Ostatniego roku Pierwszej Ery Carlovac Townway 2 zapiecnika 2920 Gideon, Czarne Mokradła avia, cesarzowa Cyrodiil, leżała na łóżku, a gorący letni wiatr, którego nie czuła, łomotał okiennicami jej celi o żelazne kraty w oknie. Paliło ją w gardle, ale i tak łkała spazmatycznie, mnąc w dłoniach swój ostatni gobelin. Jej płacz niósł się korytarzami zamku Giovese, zatrzymując służące w połowie prania i przerywając rozmowy strażników. Jedna z jej służących weszła po wąskich schodach, by zobaczyć się ze swą panią, ale Zuuk, jej gwardzista, stanął w drzwiach i pokręcił głową. -Właśnie usłyszała, że jej syn nie żyje - powiedział cicho. 5 zapiecnika 2920 Miasto Cesarskie, Cyrodiil -Wasza Cesarska Mość - powiedział przez drzwi Potentat Versidue-Shaie. -Możesz już otworzyć drzwi. Zapewniam, że Wasza Cesarska Mość jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Nikt nie chce zabić Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. -Na krew Mary! - odpowiedział mu głos cesarza Remana III, stłumiony, histeryczny, zabarwiony obłędem. -Ktoś zabił księcia, gdy miał ze sobą moją tarczę! Mogli myśleć, że to ja! -Wasza Cesarska Mość ma z pewnością rację - odparł Potentat, starając się bardzo, by w głosie nie zabrzmiała drwina. Przewrócił oczami z pogardą. -Musimy odszukać i ukarać złoczyńcę odpowiedzialnego za śmierć twego syna. Ale nie zrobimy tego bez Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. Proszę być odważnym dla Cesarstwa. Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. -No to chociaż proszę wyjść i podpisać rozkaz egzekucji lady Rijji - zawołał Potentat. - Pozbądźmy się jednej zdrajczyni i zabójczyni, o której wiemy. Krótka pauza, a potem dźwięk mebli szorujących po podłodze. Reman otworzył drzwi tylko na kilka cali, ale Potentat ujrzał w szczelinie jego gniewną, przestraszoną twarz i straszliwą masę rozerwanej tkanki, która była niegdyś jego prawym okiem. Mimo wysiłków najlepszych uzdrowicieli Cesarstwa pozostawała ona upiorną pamiątką dzieła, którego lady Rijja dokonała w fortecy Thurzo. -Dawaj rozkaz - warknął Cesarz. -Podpiszę go z przyjemnością. 6 zapiecnika 2920 Gideon, Cyrodiil Dziwny błękitny blask błędnych ogników, kombinacja, jak powiedziano Tavii, gazu bagiennego i energii duchowej, zawsze niepokoił ją, gdy wyglądała przez okno. Tym razem był dziwnie kojący. Za bagniskiem leżało miasto Gideon. Zabawne, pomyślała, że nigdy nie postawił stopy na jego ulicach, choć patrzyła na nie każdego dnia przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat. -Przychodzi ci do głowy coś, o czym zapomniałam? - spytała, obracając się w stronę Zuuka, swego lojalnego Kothringijczyka. -Dokładnie wiem, co robić - odparł po prostu. Zdawał się uśmiechać, ale Cesarzowa wiedziała, że to tylko odbicie jej własnej twarzy w jego srebrzystej skórze. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy na jej twarzy pojawił się ten uśmiech. -Upewnij się, że nikt za tobą nie idzie - ostrzegła go. -Nie chcę, żeby mój mąż dowiedział się, gdzie przez te wszystkie lata podziało się moje złoto. I weź sobie swoją część. Byłeś dobrym przyjacielem. Cesarzowa Tavia zrobiła krok naprzód i zniknęła mu z oczu, pogrążając się w mgle. Zuuk wymienił kraty w oknie jej celi i przykrył kocem stos poduszek na jej łóżku. Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdą jej ciało dopiero rano, a on miał nadzieję być już wtedy w połowie drogi do Morrowind. 9 zapiecnika, 2920 Phrygias, Wysoka Skała Dziwne drzewa rosnące wszędzie wkoło przypominały spore bulwy ukoronowane czerwienią, żółcią i pomarańczą, niczym płonące mrowiska. Góry Wrothgara nikły w popołudniowej mgle. Turala z fascynacją patrzyła na krajobraz, tak obcy, tak inny od Morrowind, kierując wierzchowca naprzód, na otwarte pastwisko. Za jej plecami spał Cassyr, z głową opartą o pierś, trzymając w ramionach Bosriel. Przez chwilę Turala rozważała przeskoczenie przez niski, pomalowany płotek, który otaczał pole, ale rozmyśliła się. Niech Cassyr pośpi jeszcze parę godzin. Gdy koń wjechał na pastwisko, Turala ujrzała małą zieloną chatkę na pobliskim wzgórzu, na wpół skrytym w lesie. Obrazek był tak sielankowy, że niemal zapadła w przyjemny półsen. Do rzeczywistości przywołał ją huk myśliwskiego rogu. Zadrżała. Cassyr otworzył oczy. -Gdzie jesteśmy? - syknął. -Nie wiem - zająknęła się Turalla, otwierając szeroko oczy. -Co to za dźwięk? -Orkowie - szepnął. - Drużyna myśliwych. W zarośla, prędko. Turala popędziła klacz ku niewielkiej kępce drzew. Cassyr podał jej dziecko i zsiadł. Potem zaczął zdejmować z klaczy torby z ich dobytkiem i rzucać je w krzaki. Usłyszeli dźwięk -- odległy pomruk tupiących ciężko stóp, zbliżający się, przybierający na sile. Turala zsiadła ostrożnie i pomogła Cassyrowi odciążyć konia. Przez cały ten czas Bosriel patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Turala czasem martwiła się, że jej dziecko nie płacze, ale teraz dziękowała za to losowi. Gdy Cassyr zdjął ostatnią torbę, klepnął klacz w zad, a ona pogalopowała z powrotem na pastwisko. Biorąc Turalę za rękę, przykucnął między krzakami. -Jak dobrze pójdzie - mruknął - pomyślą, że jest dzika albo należy do gospodarza i nie będą szukać jeźdźca. Gdy to mówił, na pole wylała się horda orków, dmąc w rogi. Turala widziała już orków, ale nigdy tak licznych i nigdy tak zwierzęco pewnych siebie. Rycząc z radości na widok konia i jego dezorientacji, przebiegli obok zagajnika, w którym skryli się Turala, Cassyr i Bosriel. Gdy przebiegali obok, pyłki dmuchawców wzniosły się w powietrze wielką chmurą. Turali udało się zdusić kichnięcie. Jeden z orków chyba jednak coś usłyszał i wziął ze sobą drugiego, by zbadać krzaki. Cassyr cicho wyjął miecz z pochwy, zbierając całą odwagę, na którą było go stać. Jego uzdolnienia, jeśli jakieś miał, leżały w sferze szpiegowania, nie walki, ale poprzysiągł chronić Turalę i jej dziecko tak długo, jak będzie w stanie. Być może uda mu się zabić tych dwóch, pomyślał, ale zdążą krzyknąć i sprowadzić im na kark resztę hordy. Nagle coś niewidzialnego przemknęło przez krzaki jak wicher. Orki poleciały do tyłu, padając na ziemię bez życia. Turala obróciła się i ujrzała, jak zza pobliskiego krzaka wychodzi pomarszczona stara kobieta o jasnorudych włosach. -Myślałam, że przyprowadzicie ich prosto do mnie - szepnęła z uśmiechem. -Lepiej już chodźmy. Trójka poszła zatem za nią przez głęboki wąwóz pełen ciernistych krzaków, który wiódł przez łąkę w kierunku domku na wzgórzu. Gdy wreszcie dotarli na jego drugi koniec, kobieta obróciła się, by spojrzeć na orki ucztujące krwawo na zwłokach klaczy i dmące w rogi do wtóru. -Ten koń to wasz? - spytała. Gdy Cassyr skinął głową, zaśmiała się głośno. - Bogate mięso. Te potwory będą rano miały wzdęcie i ból brzucha. Dobrze im tak. -Nie powinniśmy iść dalej? - odszepnęła Turala, zaniepokojona jej śmiechem. -Nie wejdą tu - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem, patrząc na Bosriel, która uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. -Zbyt się nas boją. Turala obróciła się do Cassyra, który pokręcił głową. -Czarownice. Słusznie zakładam, że jest to gospodarstwo starej Barbyn, siedziba Sabatu Skeffington? -Jesteś, mój drogi - zachichotała po dziewczęcemu stara kobieta, zadowolona, że jej sława poprzedza ją. - Jestem Mynistra Skeffington. -Co zrobiłaś tym orkom? - spytała Turalla. -Tam w zagajniku? -Duchowa pięść prosto w czerep - odparła Mynistra, kontynuując wspinaczkę pod górę. Przed sobą zobaczyli niewielkie gospodarstwo, studnię, kurnik, staw, kobiety w każdym wieku wykonujące wszelkie prace, usłyszeli śmiech bawiących się dzieci. Stara kobieta obróciła się i zobaczyła, że Turala nic nie rozumie. -Tam, skąd pochodzisz, nie ma czarownic, dziecko? -Nie słyszałam, żeby były - odparła. -Na Tamriel żyją najróżniejsi ludzie władający magią - wyjaśniła. -Psyjicy studiują ją, jakby był to ich bolesny obowiązek. Z drugiej strony skali mamy magów bitewnych, którzy rzucają czary tak, jak łucznik wystrzeliwuje strzały. My, czarownice, zbieramy się, wywołujemy, świętujemy. Aby powalić tych orków, szepnęłam tylko duchom powietrza, Amaro, Pinie i Tallacie, palcom Kynareth i oddechowi świata, które znam dość blisko, by grzmotnęły tych drani, najlepiej na śmierć. Przywoływanie, widzisz, to nie siła ani rozwiązywanie zagadek, ani śłęczenie nad zakurzonymi zwojami. Chodzi o utrzymywanie stosunków. Okazywanie przyjaźni, można by rzec. -Cóż, doceniamy okazaną nam przyjaźń - powiedział Cassyr. -I nic dziwnego - kaszlnęła Mynista. -Wasi krewniacy zniszczyli ojczyznę orków dwa tysiące lat temu. Przedtem nigdy nam tutaj nie przeszkadzali. No dobra, pora was nakarmić i doprowadzić do porządku. Z tymi słowy Mynistra wprowadziła ich na teren gospodarstwa i Turala poznała rodzinę Sabatu Skeffington. 11 zapiecnika, 2920 Miasto Cesarskie, Cyrodiil Rijja nie próbowała nawet spać w nocy przed egzekucją i ponura muzyka, którą zaczęto grać przed jej ścięciem, podziałała na nią usypiająco. Było tak, jakby siłą woli zmuszała się do utraty przytomności, nim spadnie topór. Jej oczy były zawiązane, więc nie mogła dojrzeć swego byłego kochanka, Cesarza, siedzącego naprzeciw niej, patrzącego na nią swym jednym okiem. Nie widziała też Potentata Versidue-Shaie, ze zwiniętym ciasno ogonem i wyrazem triumfu na złocistej twarzy. Poczuła, poprzez drętwotę, jak kat przytrzymuje jej plecy, by ją unieruchomić. Wzdrygnęła się, jakby chciała się obudzić ze snu. Pierwszy cios trafił ją w tył głowy i wrzasnęła. Drugi przeciął jej kark i umarła. Cesarz obrócił się do Potentata ze zmęczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. -Zrobione. Czyli mówisz, że miała w Hammerfell ładną siostrę imieniem Corda? 18 zapiecnika, 2920 Dwynnen, Wysoka Skała Koń, którego sprzedały mu czarownice był, jak Cassyr uznał, gorszy od poprzedniego. Czczenie duchów, siostrzana wspólnota i ofiarność może i działają, gdy przywołuje się istoty nadprzyrodzone, ale zwierzęta domowe najwyraźniej robią się od tego rozwydrzone. Ale i tak nie było na co narzekać. Pozbywszy się Dunmerki i dziecka, nadrobił stacony czas. Stał przed murami otaczającymi jego rodzinne miasto. Niemal natychmiast opadli go przyjaciele i członkowie rodziny. -Jak poszła wojna? - krzyknął kuzyn, wybiegając na drogę. -Czy to prawda, że Vivek podpisał rozejm z księciem, ale Cesarz go nie uznaje? -To nie tak było, prawda? - spytał jego przyjaciel, dołączając do nich. -Słyszałem, że Dunmerzy zlecili morderstwo księcia i potem wymyślili tę historyjkę o rozejmie. Nie ma dowodów. -Nie macie tu nic ciekawszego do roboty? - zaśmiał się Cassyr. -Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty dyskutować o wojnie i Viveku. -Przegapiłeś procesję lady Cordy - powiedział jego przyjaciel. -Przypłynęła z drugiej strony zatoki z pełną świtą, a potem pojechała na wschód do Cesarskiego Miasta. -To nieważne. -Jaki jest Vivek? - spytał z entuzjazmem jego kuzyn. - Ponoć jest żywym bogiem. -Jeśli Sheogorath odejdzie na emeryturę i będą potrzebować nowego Boga Obłędu, Vivek się nada - odparł Cassyr z wyższością. -A kobiety? - spytał chłopak, który widywał Dunmerki tylko przy rzadkich okazjach. Cassyr tylko się uśmiechnął. Przez jego umysł na moment przemknął obraz Turali Skeffington, a potem zgasł. Będzie szczęśliwa w sabacie, a jej dziecku będzie tam dobrze. Ale należały one teraz do przeszłości, do miejsca i wojny, które chciał na zawsze zapomnieć. Zsiadając z konia, wszedł do miasta, wysłuchując trywialnych ploteczek o życiu nad Zatoką Iliac. en:2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki